lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
If
Song: If Album: Tears Kazuki Hihara (Morita Masukazu) Romaji= Kaerimichi　eki kara wa　wari to chikaku Kyou dake wa　tooku nara　yokatta no ni Okuru ne to　koe o kake　aruki dashita Mou sukoshi　ato sukoshi　soba ni itai Eien nante dare mo mita koto ga nai Demo ima ichiban sore ga hoshii Ano kaku o　magattara　sugu mieru yo Kimi o matsu　atatakana　mado no hikari Dandan to　omoku naru　sayuu no ashi Hora ugoke　ganbatte　susuma naku cha Wagamama datte koto wa wakatteru kedo Kokoro ga harisakesou ni naru Moshimo　kono mama kaeshitakunai tte Moshimo　konote de dakishimeraretara Zutto issho ni　hanaretakunai tte Itte shimaetara ii no ni… Kawarazu ni　itai tte　omotte ta kedo Kidzuita yo　sore dake ja　dame nandatte Tsurai tte　shitta nara　tabun kimi wa Dare yori mo　dare yori mo　yasashiku naru Dakedo ii wakeshite nigetakunainda Motto tsuyoku naru tte chikau yo Moshimo　ashita ga kyou mitai ja nakute Moshimo　ii koto hitotsu nakutte mo Kitto mamotte　agetainda kimi o Sore ga hontou no kimochi… Moshimo　kono mama kaeshitakunai tte Moshimo　konote de dakishimeraretara Zutto issho ni　hanaretakunai tte Itte shimaetara ii no ni… Sugoku　kowa iyo fuan darake dakedo Demo　tonari de　kimi ga waratteru Motto chikadzuite　motto motto soba ni Itsumo waratte hoshii kara… Kimi ni ite hoshii kara… |-| English= The way home from the station is relatively close But today, if it’s longer, that’d be great! I call out to you to escort you home, and we started walking Even just a little, just a little bit more, I want to be by your side! I’ve never seen anyone like you before, but for now, this is what I want most! When we turn that corner, you’ll be able to see it! A warm window light waiting for you Gradually, both my legs become heavy Come on, move! You can do it! We need to keep going! I know I’ve been selfish before, but my heart seems like it’s about to burst! If I say “I don’t want this to end,” If I can hold you in these arms, “I don’t want to be separated, always together,” Is it ok if I say this…? I thought I didn’t want to change this, but I’ve realized that’s no good, right? Even though I knew it’s hard, probably you, more than anyone else, are becoming so kind! But so you see that I don’t want to run away, I swear I’ll become stronger! If tomorrow’s not like today, If not one thing goes well, I want to protect you without fail! These are my true feelings… If I say “I don’t want this to end,” If I can hold you in these arms, “I don’t want to be separated, always together,” Is it ok if I say this…? It’s terrifying! I’m full of anxiety, but Even so, you’re laughing by my side I draw closer, because more and more, I want you to always laugh by my side… Because I want you here… fr:If Category:Kazuki Hihara